Me & My Vampires
by xXKaira-HimeXx
Summary: One girl A whole house of vampires One crazy and wackiness ride! This is a story about family, humor, friendship and hurt/comfort. Full Summary inside since I can't fit it in here!
1. Chapter 1

**Me & My Vampires**

**_Summary:_** **One girl + A whole house of vampires = One crazy and wackiness ride!** When Hoshina Sakura, a 15 - years old lost girl, wanted by no one even her family who abused her left her mute, ran away wanting to be alone and discovers a tall, dark, handsome guy and his cute, adorable sister who claimed to be her half-siblings. Her world is turned upside down as she was forced to live under one roof with him and his friends...Oh, did I mention that they're all vampires. What can a girl do? All she wanted was to be alone. Will she ever get the chance? Will they help her with her fine her voice? Or will they just sucks her dry?

* * *

**xXKaira-himeXx:** Hiya people! xXKaira-himeXx is here, but call me Hime!!

**Ruka**: -scoffed-

**Hime**: -glare at Ruka- What was that?

**Ruka**: -glare and hissed-

**Hime**: -hissed back-

**Ruka**: -hissed back as well-

**Hime**: -hissed back as well, well-

**Narrator**: -sweat dropped and clear throat- Um... yeah, let start the story. -in fast and business like voice- Hime do **Not** own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino-sama does. Although she wish she does! Hope you enjoy it!

**Ruka and Hime**: -started a hissing contest

**Narrator:...**0.o...-

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a dark, windy but warm night. A girl, no older than sixteen with messy and dirty golden brown hair that reaches up to her back, was running as fast as she can, tears brimming from her brownish red eyes as the moon light shines on her pitite body that was covered with old and new bruises that the new bruises was bleeding.

Her hairs was hitting her face as she ran faster, winds blowing stronger. She didn't care how she looks. All she wanted was to get away from home called the hell hole. She stop by a park to catch her breath. Her throat was burning but she didn't care. Suddenly her legs caved in. The girl dropped on to the cold, hard ground in the park as her body rack in sobs as she curl up against a sakura tree crying.

**Flash Back**

_A drunk woman in her twenties, her hair and clothing are from the high status, look at the bruised girl in front of her in disgust as her boyfriend continued to beat her up. The teen girl, who had cuts and bruises all over her body didn't utter a single sound as the woman's boyfriend continued to beat her with his fists, foots, his belt or anything he can get his hand on. The man in his twenties, who was her woman's boyfriend, frowned when the girl didn't make a sound. _

_"Scream, you bitch!!!" The man shouted into the girl face as he held on to her messy and dirty golden brown hair. Yet the girl didn't blink or make a sound. She won't break under him, no matter what! Fed up with the beaten girl, he lifted her up and throw her across the room. The beaten and battered girl hits her back against the wall and her head landed hardly on the floor in the process, yet she didn't make a sound only the tears brimming in her sad, lost, hollow brownish red eyes as she look at the man and the woman eyes. _

_"Don't look at me with your disgusting and horrid eyes" the woman hissed and slurred as she walk to the teen and stomped on her head as the girl started to bleed. The woman,proud of her work, stood up and walk away with her boyfriend into her room, doing god know what, leaving the teen all beaten up and bleeding on the cold, hard, stone floor of the kitchen. _

**End Flash Back**

The girl sat up and pulled her legs to her chest as she look up at the full moon, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her body hurts as she try to move. The pain was to much for her to handle so she just sat there, under the fill moon and the cherry blossom tree. Slowly she reach her hand and touched her tears. Red tears, tears that mixed in blood. She closed her eyes, her hands went limp by her side as her body slumped to the side, and fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

Not far away from the fallen girl, two figure stood side by side, watch as the girl fall limp. The taller one didn't say anything as he made his way to the girl and picked her up into his arms. He frowned. The girl was too light for her height and age. The shorter and youngest one, held her bunny closer to her chest almost killing it as it squirm in her arms as she look over the girl's bruises and cuts. Her eyes went from worry to cold. The girl notice this and loosen her grip, but her eyes still on the older girl.

The older boy look at the girl in his arms and frowned deeply. 'How can someone do this?' He though angrily.

The atmosphere was dangerous and think. The younger girl notice and spoke up. "Is it her?"

With one word from the boy, they started to walk away from the park into the dangerous night, with the unconscious girl.

"Yes."

* * *

**Yay, first chapter is done!!! Whoot Whoot!!! I'm super sorry that if it was short. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is too...um...well, I don't now, but yeah. It will get better later on and funnier as well with a touch of drama. If you can give me any tips, it would be super SWEET. **

**So please and thank you if you review, if you want that is, but it would be NICE!!!**

**NO FLAMS!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 'What the heck is that'

**Me & My Vampires**

**_Summary:_** **One girl + A whole house of vampires = One crazy, drama and wackiness ride!** When Hoshina Sakura, a 15 - years old lost girl, wanted by no one even her family who abused her left her mute, ran away wanting to be alone and discovers a tall, dark, handsome guy and his cute, adorable sister who claimed to be her half-siblings. Her world is turned upside down as she was forced to live under one roof with him and his friends...Oh, did I mention that they're all vampires. What can a girl do? All she wanted was to be alone. Will she ever get the chance? Will they help her with her fine her voice? Or will they just sucks her dry?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sakura open her eyes but quickly shut it as the bright light of the room hit her eyes. She sighed as she cuddles closer to the warm blanket knowing that someone had found her in the park and had the kindess to take her in. A moment has passed before Sakura suddenly open her eyes when she feels the bed move beside her.

"Hi!!! You're awake! I'm Yuuki, nice to meet you!" A girl with chocolate brown hair and red eyes said happily as her new friend had woke up. "Are you feeling okay? What is your name?

Sakura look at the unknown pretty girl before looking at the ceiling. The Yuuki smile fell and leave the room before coming back a moment later with a handsome boy.

"Nii-sama, she awake but she won't say anything," Yuuki pouted as she pull the unknown boy into the room. The boy patted the girl head lovingly and smile.

"She just woke up Yuuki," the boy said gently. "Give her some times to recover. Why don't you go play with Sayori?"

Yuuki smile at the mention of her best friend/maid name and nodded before leaving the room.

The unknown boy walks to the bed. "Are you feeling much better?"

Sakura didn't answer as she looks at nothing before turning her head to look at the unknown boy. The boy couldn't help but be shock at the girl's eyes. It wasn't fills with emptiness like his does but hollow. So hollow that she was like those porcupine doll including her pale, smooth skin and blank face.

"What is your name?"

Sakura turn away from the boy as she look back at nothing before opening her mouth and speak.

The boy frowned. There were no words coming out the girl's lips. The boy sat on the side of the bed and look at the girl.

"My name is Kaname," Kaname said gently as he stood up. "I will send someone here with your clothes and food."

Kaname watch as the mute girl didn't show any sight of responding to his words and glance at her one more time before leaving the room.

Sakura watch as Kaname go and sigh sadly and look at noghting. She want to be left alone like how she is in this world. No parents to take care of her. Her real parents left her and a sweet woman and her kind husband took pity on her and take her in as their own. But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She should that by now and she wouldn't trust these 'kind' people.

She didn't understand why her parents have to leave her in this world alone with out love. Did she did something wrong to displease them? She would change just for them and she wouldn't have to leave her. But why? That all she want to know. What did she do wrong? To throw away their child when she could bearly take care of herself. To leave her in the world alone knowing she couldn't survive. To let her live with out the feeling of being loved or the feeling of wanting to be take care of.

She seen a happy family as they walk through the park and have a picknick. They laugh and smile as they have fun. They look happy together as a family.

Happy. What is happy? Is she happy?

She also ways wonder to herself asking unanswered question. She never experience those feeling before.

Family. What is family? What does it mean?

Does she have a family out there in the world? If she does why haven't they came to get her? Or maybe they just leave her alone like her unknow parents did.

Alone. Why does she have to be alone?

When she was a child only two or three, she could remember her mother sense. It was cherry blossom. She remember how her mother would pick her up gently like she would break and cuddle her to her chest whispering soft, smooth comfort to her when she hurts herself or fell down or cry because of the monster under her bed or in the closet. She would listen to her mother's heart beat as it soothed her while her mother held her to chest protectivly like she would be snatch away from her when she could hear the terrifying noise of the thunder.

Her mother was a cold, sad, dangerous, beautidul and free person. Her mother was different from all the other mother, she could tell and knows that her mother loved her dearly. Her mother was special just like herself that what mother had told her everyday when she had asked her if I could ever be like her and the only replies she got was. "You're special in you own way so don't let anyboy change it. It make who you are."

That what make her loves her mother know matter what.

But it wasn't enough, she feel alone deep inside her heart. Her mother could tell. She could tell. Her mother try everything to make her heart happy. Spoil her. Love her. Cheerish her. Care for her. But it wasn't enough. Truly she was happy but deep inside her heart it was like a black hole sucking on every feeling and spit it out like it was a chew toy. She would cry suddenly for no reasons but not crying with making those noise but as tears no water slightly rolls from her eyes and she can't stop it.

She didn't know why her mother would push her away or avoid her at all cost when that happen like she was some plague. It make her feel even lonier and hate herself for making her mother feel that way. She would lock herself in her room or hide from her mother when it happen. If it make her mother feel happy when she couldn't see her 'cry' then she will hide away and lock herself in her own world.

But sometimes when she was sleeping her mother would come into her room and left her up in her lap and caress her face and sroke her hair. She could feel drops of water on her face as her mother whisper sorry over and over again. She want to tell her mother that it okay that she doesn't hate her and will aways love her, and hugged her mother. But she was too tired to move her body. She could feel her body getting havier and havier.

She could hear her voice saying I'm sorry love. I will always love you, as she fell as sleep. It was the last thing before her mother disapear leaving her alone that night.

It breaks her heart to know that her own, flesh and blood mother left her because of her. She wouldn't cry she always told herself that everyday of every single mintue of every single second.

She continue to look at nothingness as the door open and reveal a pretty maid with orange-ish hair and with clothing and a tray of foods in her hand. Sakura turn her gaze at the maid while she put down the tray of foos on the table across of her.

"Here are your clothes, and food young miss." The maid bowed and stood up as she look at Sakura blankly. Sakura didn't say anything as she look at the item that the maid her brought in. She didn't move as the maid waited for her to.

The maid who face was blank, pale, smooth made her way to the unknow girl. "My name is Rima Toouya, young miss. From here on I shall be your personal maid as Kaname-sama has said."

Sakura didn't say anything as she mouthed the word 'Rima Toouya'.

Rima didn't frown like the other younger girl did, Yuuki that was her name or asked what is her name like the other boy, Kaname did, but she help Sakura up and bring her in the bathroom and seated her on the closed toilet seat. Rima turn to the tube and fell the tube with warm waters. She know already from the beginning that the girl was dead from the inside. She didn't pity her she know how it feel to be pity and now that the girl didn't like being pity at. The only thing she would do know is to obey Kaname-sama orders. Which is to bath the girl and clothed her.

Rima turn around as she make sure the water was a perfect temperature and look at the girl. "The water is fine. The soap, shampoo, and conditioner is over there and the towel is here. I'll be waiting outside with your clothes, young miss."

With that Rima left the room.

Sakura was quite surprise. She was use to people treating her badly or out of pity or with fake kindess. But that girl, Rima who was her age, treated her like she was normal. She didn't hide the fact that she was quite annoy with Sakura and didn't show pity. Sakura slowly took of her clothes and revealed her scared body and drop herself into the warm body. Her body still ach but she was use to it and the warm water soothe it.

She knew that she would like it here. A faint smirk appear on her lips. She would save the angel Rima before she become one like her; a fallen angel. She could see it. Her face mirrored her own. That is a promise. She knew she could trust Rima and...maybe that boy...Kaname.

Sakura step out of the bathtub, dry herself and put on her outfit. Her outfit was considered of a golden red lolita dress with creamy sleeves and with golden red and creamy black stocking. Sakura step out of the bathroom and made her way to the desk with a tray of food and sat down and start eating obediently. Rima raised her prefect brow before grabing a dry towel and started to dry her hair.

"It alright Rima," A voice stopped Rima making both of the girl around. "I got it."

"Master Kaname-sama!" Rima cried in shock before bowing. "Oh its alright. You shouldn't do such thing let me-"

"Rima." Kaname said gently. Rima hesitant before nodding and leave the room.

Kaname walk to Sakura and pick a piece of her wet hair up and frown. "You will get sick if you don't dry your hair, miss."

Sakura didn't answer as she stare at the boy. She didn't notice how inhumanly handsome he look.

Kaname rasied a perfect brow at the girl as he caught her staring at him and chuckled as she blushes and turn away. He was quite happy that he made her show an emotion. He just didn't know why. Maybe he just want to or...

Sakura look away as she was caught blushing and stare at her food. She continued to stare at it. What the hell is she going to do with...with it! She took a spoon and dip it in the...um what ever it was and jump out of her seat and hide behind the boy when its bubbled.

Kaname was snap out of his thought when the girl ran behind him and useed him as a sheild. He look down at her and saw a horrid expression on her face and point at the food infront of him. Kaname turn to look at the food and sweat drop while twitching.

The 'food' moved and the 'soup' bubbled.

What the heck?!

Sakura step back, jump on the bed and hide under the cover as the soup explored.

Kaname was covered in the icky sticky smelly greeny soup.

He was angry, no beyond that.

Kaname Kuran was pissed.

* * *

I hope you like chapter!

Thank You for thr review!

Please Review but No Flames!!!

Any adive to make this story and the next chapter funny is accepted!!! XD


End file.
